AFTER THE BALL
by foxdvd
Summary: Mrated followup to Best Eaten Cold, but can be read as a standalone. Basically, what happens when Danny and Lindsay go home after the Fundraiser. Please make sure you read the author's notes. Thanks!
1. At the parking lot

**A/N: ** This is what happens after the events in my previous fic "Best Eaten Cold". Although I would love it if you read that before this, it's not really neccesary to do so. All you need to know is that Danny and Lindsay attended a fund raiser, Lindsay wore a to-die-for dress and things got... kinda hot. Thus, they decided to take their, uh, situation, to a less public place. This is where this story begins.

**A/N2: ** I am 60's child who reaped (and sowed) her share of wild oats in the 80's. Back in those days, to say sex was recreational is somewhat of an understatement. You were on the pill to avoid pregnancies, you took a couple rounds of antibiotics to deal with known STD's and AIDS... AIDS was some sort of obscure disease that came from Africa and seemingly affected only those practicing anal sex. All this, just to say that I know zilch regarding condom etiquette. Therefore, I don't mention them in my fics. Real life, however, I'll probably be the one giving you a pack if I know you're out for a "night in town", so to speak, and be very in-your-face about you using them if you're planning on indulging in any sex activity.

RECAP TO MAKE SURE YOU UNDERSTAND: Danny & Lindsay: fictional characters, no worries. You: alive and kicking. Be smart. Use condoms. Protect yourself.

With that issue out of the way, I'll get off my soap box and move on to the story.

**A/N3: ** Oh, sorry... one last thing. I'm sure that if you read the above you're smart enough to realize this is an M-rated fic that's going to deal with sex between two consenting ADULTS. If you're bothered by that, or if you're underage, perhaps it'd be best for all of us if you just skip this one. Thanks.

Xxx XXX xxX

Danny realized that heir original plan of waiting until they reached one of their places before ravishing one another had several flaws. The first one being the elevator ride down to the basement parking lot. How was he supposed to behave for 6 floors? Specially knowing there were video cameras in there? Luckily for him, however, there weren't the only ones headed for the parking lot, so they had enough company on their way down. Once in the parking lot, however, they were on their own.

Lindsay was starting to feel nervous. She wasn't regretting her decision to give "them" a try, but rather, she was wondering how they were going to manage to wait until they reached, what she assumed would be given the shorter distance, his place. She was already feeling what could only be described as "Messer mouth" withdrawal symptoms and didn't think she could wait 40 more minutes or so before she could taste him again. His kisses were so friggin addictive, the damn man oughta come with a warning or something. It was completely unfair, really...

Danny's thought were headed, more less, in the same direction. He was sure there was no way in hell he'd be able to drive all the way to his place without suffering some sort of accident with her sitting by his side. And Montana didn't have to do anything. Just the arousal heat that was coming of from her was driving his crazy. Combine that with the giddy feeling the knowledge of what was coming was generating in him, and it would definitively be a miracle if he didn't end up wrapped around a lamp post. Danny Messer decided right then and there that he was going to need a lil' "something" to keep him going and get them both to his place in one piece.

The moment they reached the truck, he pulled her closer and trapped her body between his and the passenger door. Before she could protest, he was once again feasting on her lips, imprinting them with his own. The need to have her right this minute was overwhelming, and Danny knew his sexual hunger far too well to let that happen. Montana deserved their first time to be done properly. Hell, THEY deserved their first time to be a remarkable experience, and a quickie on the front seat of an NYPD's official vehicle was hardly remarkable. So he willed himself to go slowly.

His kisses turned lingering and less demanding, His hands moved more slowly, more caressing and less needy and exploratory. Lindsy felt the change in mood and although she appreciated and relished it, it did nothing to lessen her sexual need. You had to love Danny for trying to do right by her, but... Lindsay's breath caught in her throat when she realized she had used the word "love", and for the briefest of moments she felt the urge to stop and bolt, before things got too out of hand to deal with later...

Who was she trying to kid? This... thing... she had with Danny was much more than "just sex" and she knew it. If it were just a matter of hormones, she would have dragged him to the nearest deserted office, unlocked supply closet or empty bathroom style and have her way with him, which would have meant zero foreplay. No, for "just sex" Lindsay would just bunch the dress around her waist and reap the benefits of her "gone commando" situation. He would have, in turn, just needed to bend her over a desk, or, quite simply, fuck her against the wall. No need for kisses or caresses, just some hot in-an-out motion and they've be done with it and back at the party in less than 20 minutes, and that would be it.

Yes, Lindsay Monroe knew "just sex" and she was pretty much sure Danny knew, too. And this... this was way much more than just sex. The way his lips took their time working hers in a circular motion, the way his fingers kept tracing sinuous shapes down the length of her back. Even the open-mouth kisses he placed on her neck or the way his hands gently cupped her breasts all the while avoiding her sensitive nipples... each and every action on Daniel Messer's part screamed "love" to her, and she wanted her body to scream it back at him.

But the parking lot at their office building wasn't the right place for it. Just sex, yes, and she made a mental note to bring him back here for a quickie somewhere down the line, but for their lovemaking, privacy and a bed were a most. And Lindsay swore she'd show Danny just how great was using your body to show how much you love the person you're with. Unfortunately, the last couple of years had been full of just sex, and her body was spoilt into seeking quick release, as her response to Danny's gentle kneading of her ass evidenced. She willed herself to calm down first, and the she softly pushed Danny away.

His reaction was quick. "Something wrong, Montana?"  
Fear was evident in his voice, and her heart swelled a bit more.

"No, Danny, nothing's wrong. Quite the opposite. It's just that... easy does it, if you know what I mean..."

One look at his facial expression told him that he didn't. 

"Look, Danny, it would be way too easy for us to start fucking right here, right now..." His eyes grew big when he heard her utter such words, who would have known his Montana used such language?

"... but I would really, REALLY, like it if we made it to your bed before I slide down the zipper on your trousers..."

Danny almost choked. "Fuck, that was hot" he thought. Deep inside of him he had always had the suspicion that Montana was a force to be reckoned with, some sort of free spirit that didn't mince words or hesitate when going after she wanted. And he was joyful to find out his suspicions had been right.

"Ok, Montana. I'll be a gentleman and open the door for you and keep my hands of you on the ride to my place. However, I CAN'T guarantee that your dress will make it as far as my bedroom. Consider yourself lucky if it makes it as far as my doorstep. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hope that means you've already figured out how to take this off..." Lindsay's quip was halfway directed at her, since it had taken her a good 20 minutes to figure out how to get in the dress in the first place, much to Stella and Stefan's delight.

"Trust me, Montana, they're still to put together a dress I can't remove in less that 45 seconds.."

"That a promise, cowboy?" 

Damn that woman!

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: **Silly little me thought this could be done in one-shot... guess I was wrong!


	2. At the entrance

**A/N: ** Thanks for all the nice reviews you sent my way. Please notice how I'm considering all the threats and cussing as something "nice". I know. Me bad. Blame real life. As much as I'd love to stay up writing until 3 am, now that I'm back at work I simply can't. Unless you want my 7 am students to be mistreated by a cranky, sleep-deprived teacher!

Xxx XXX xxX

The ride to Danny's apartment had been uneventful so far. Due to the hour, traffic was light, but it still gave Danny opportunity to check out his Montana whenever he had to stop at a red light. It was a risky thing to do. The way the city lights played on her skin made him ache with the need to touch her, to check for himself if it was merely an optical illusion, or if indeed she had a luminescence of her own. The contrast of light and shadows on the dress, that BLESSED dress, was driving him crazy. On one or two occasion Lindsay had shifted in the seat, and Danny could swear he saw a milky stretch of breast when she did so. Maybe it was just wishful thinking of his part; maybe he was, indeed, getting an unexpected peek show. Either way, it was a tantalizing experience.

Lindsay was also looking at him, but she did so whilst he was driving. She was well aware of the way he was checking her out, and this visual game of cat and mouse did nothing to appease her excitement. Quite the opposite. No matter where she rested her sight, sexual images assaulted her brain. If she admired the way Danny's hands moved over the steering wheel, she'd quickly place them on her body, at least mentally. If she marveled at the way his eyes shone, even in the dim light, she found herself getting wetter just by picturing them gazing at her naked body. She tried focusing on his lips, but it proved to be a painful reminder of her dying need to taste them once more. His arms made her wish she was lying between them. His legs, deliciously torturous images of herself sliding down their length. By the time they reached his place, Lindsay had decided that waiting until they reached the bedroom to remove HIS clothing was, indeed, asking way too much from her.

Fuck, the way she was feeling, it was way too damn much to ask of her to control the urge to straddle him right then and there, and from the way he kept looking at her, she was pretty much certain Danny wouldn't mind one bit. Would someone please remind her again why it was they were waiting until they got INSIDE his place?

She had been so busy looking at him without really seeing him, that she was a bit startled when she felt her door open. She turned around surprised and saw the object of her affection standing there, holding the door open for her to get down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she muttered as she basically threw her arms around his neck and proceeded to feast on his mouth, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

And for once in his lifetime, Danny Messer didn't know what to do. Out of reflex his arms had wound around her waist, but it took him a couple of seconds to realize he had a VERY hungry woman in his arms, and said woman was completely engrossed in devouring him with kisses.

The way he saw it, he had two choices. He could let her have her way with him, or he could take charge. And although the idea of tangling his hands in her hair in order to kiss her properly was a tantalizing one, he went with the first. Having his woman take charge was a welcomed change and the opportunity to explore her back side was also too good to pass.

Lindsay's hands were holding his face, whilst her lips reclaimed his over and over again. She felt powerless to resist the urge to kiss him like this, and the raw need she felt both scared and elated her. She couldn't think of a reason why she would stop indulging on this new vice of hers, for kissing Danny Messer was, indeed, a vice. Her body, however, had other ideas, and reacted violently when it felt his hands on her ass. Lindsay stopped kissing him in order to start moaning softly.

"Danny…"

It wasn't what she said, but rather, how she said it, that set him on fire. He wondered how could one word, his name no less; convey such an array of emotions. Montana was begging, pleading, ordering, mandating, declaring and surrendering… and all put together drove him crazy. He kicked the door shut, lifted Lindsay in his arms, managed somehow to push the alarm button in the SUV's key ring, and carried Montana up the flight of stairs that reached the front door of his apartment building, where he stopped, suddenly faced with a problem.

"Keys. Pocket. Help."

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at the whole endearing absurdity of it all. What was certainly the most romantic act a man could do, carry his beloved under the threshold of their new home for the first time, had been stomped over by something as mundane as a key. And a lock. But Messer sure knew how to get his ideas across, and the somewhat childish shorthand he'd used to get her to retrieve the keys from his pocket had worked.

She's still figuring out how to rub it in, this key lapse, when she feels herself being shifted. "Sorry", he mutters, "Slippery material". They get into the elevator, where he pushed the button with practiced skill using his elbow. She's going to tell him to put her down, but forgets everything as soon as she feels her lips on hers. So she looses herself in the kiss, blocking out everything else.

But then Danny decides that enough is enough and slides his right hand underneath the skirt of her dress. Her half gasp, half moan gives him all the permission he needs to proceed. His hand skims over her outer thigh, back and forth, higher every time, until he finally reaches her ass. Montana has buried her face in his neck, muttering and sighing, and her body tenses and relaxes in rhythm with his hand.

The elevator opens at his floor and he walks the few yards to his front door. She still holds his key ring, and he allows her to do the honors. The keys fall to the floor after the door has closed behind them, as Danny gently puts her down. Lindsay expected him to hug her and kiss her, but he remains crouched in front of her, his hands stilled but for a moment on her legs, before they start their excruciatingly slow way upward.

The fabric of the dress lifts accordingly, as does Danny himself. He's yet to make eye contact with her, his eyes are too busy taking in the contour of her legs, the smooth silk of the stockings she's wearing, the detailed embroidery of the lace at the end of them. He was half expecting to see a garter belt, but is not disappointed when he doesn't find one.

He's now on his knees, and she finds her own barely holding her up. His hands are now caressing her naked upper thighs, and each stroke brings them closer to her crotch, the fabric of her dress barely offering a modest covering, which is nothing but a mere illusion, as she knows that a simple flick of his wrists will effectively bunch the dress around her hips, leaving her exposed to him. The idea terrifies and excites her at the same time, and the anticipation is killing her.

Danny knows that all he has to do is lift his hands a couple of inches. Every nerve ending in his body is screaming at him to just get over it and do it, that NOW would be a good time. His inner child is impatiently whining that he wants to see what's underneath the wrapping of HIS present, that he wants to play with his new toy. But he's prolonging the agony, and he's not quite sure why. And yet, he knows that's a lie.

He's waiting for her. He's giving her one last chance to bail. Cause once the curtain is up, there won't be a way to stop it. He lingers a bit more, placing a tender kiss where the lace meets the flesh, and is secretly delighter to feel her shiver and hear her moan. He can smell her arousal, and he can feel his own grow beyond control. He growls her name against her thigh. She whispers his in total surrender.

Permission has been granted. He moves his hands upwards, until he's holding Montana by the hips. In the past, whenever he had been intimate with a woman, he had always marveled at the sheer perfection of the female anatomy. Today was no different: the awe is there, as usual, but this time it is paired with a sense of devotion. He's down on his knees, worshipping this woman he's come to love and adore, and is still feeling unworthy of her.

"Please…"

That was it. Just one syllable, breathed more than spoken, but enough to break down the last shreds of resistance he might have had. For, who was he to deny his Montana anything?

Holding her hips firmly in his hands, bunching the dress fabric around them, he contemplates the mass of burnt wheat curls timidly showing beneath the cloth. He leans in forward, inhaling her fragrance. Releasing the breath he had been holding, he gently blows on them, watching them quiver. His ego does an internal happy dance when he notices them glistening, wet. It had been his kisses that had gotten her aroused and he was having an elated time basking in that knowledge, as it made his spirit soar with pride and joy.

But Daniel Messer was not only spiritual and emotional. He was also a physical creature. A very physical creature. And as much as he could spend hours in silent adoration of Montana's sex, the craving of her refused to go unfulfilled one second longer. If his mouth was solely responsible of that wetness, his mouth was set on reaping the labours of its work.

And with that, Danny leaned forward and placed an open-mouthed kiss on her pussy. And another. And another. And when those became insufficient, he placed his hands on her ass cheeks, pulling her closer, and began lapping her in earnest. Her hands digging in his scalp and pulling his hair in every single direction served as his guiding light. Her moans, the rocking of her hips, the hands trying to pull him away in the last minute… they all told him she was close, and he was all too happy to oblige. Moments later, Lindsay's whole body shook and trembled, her knees gave under her, and the bittersweet taste of her orgasm filled Danny's mouth.

And before she crumpled to the floor, he managed to catch her in his arms once more, finally carrying her inside his bedroom.

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: ** Go ahead and cuss me some more. I had originally planned to cut this off at his leaning down to kiss her curls, but I kinda like being alive. I know we love our smut, but isn't this prolonged lovemaking better than a quickie?

Please let me know how graphic you'd like me to get!


	3. At the brink

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay. Trusty laptop crashed and burned. Wisdom teeth went on strike. Got promotion at work, i.e. extra responsibilities to go with the (barely) extra paycheck. January is a bad month for musicians, so hubby is home a lot; good for the marriage, not so good for fanfic writing. And did I mention the muse was in a funky mood?

XXx XXX xxX

Lindsay was barely coming back from her sudden and unexpected trip into orgasmland when she noticed a couple of things. She was lying down on a surface so comfortable that it could be nothing else but a bed. The second thing she noticed was that she was still wearing her beloved dress. And the third thing she noticed was an almost fully dressed Danny Messer standing next to bed, looking at her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, babe," he drawled.

Lindsay felt herself blushing furiously. She had had amazing orgasms in the past, some of them battery powered, but she had never EVER passed out. "Way to go, Monroe", she chided herself, "What's Messer gonna think of you? Worse even, how are you ever going to live that one down? His ego didn't need any boosting to begin with!"

She had been too busy with self recrimination to really notice the man standing in front of her, and when she did, he took her breath away. All thoughts about trying to play down the effect he had on her at a purely physical level were instantly forgotten. Messer was still wearing the tux and had somehow managed to pull back the sleeves halfway up his forearms. The bow necktie was undone, and it laid hanging around his neck. He had also undone the top button of his dress shirt and had removed the cummerbund that had been worn around his waist just a few hours ago. All in all, he made a delectable sight, and Lindsay felt her mouth go dry.

Danny just stood there, hands in his pockets, stalling. He loved watching her, and could stay there all night just doing that, but he wasn't sure his hormones and whatever part of himself that "ruled" over his lust and desire would be satisfied with just staring, not when he could still taste her in his lips. But he didn't want to ruin things for them by jumping on her the second they had hit the bed, although his cock wanted to do just that. Instead, he held on tight to the last remains of composure he could muster and waited for her to react so he would be able to act accordingly.

Lindsay was puzzled by the lack of initiative on his side, and for a brief second, insecurity hit her. Perhaps he had been turned off by her scent or her taste? She pushed the idea away, remembering what her best friend had said once: if the man was turned off by you, his loss. He was probably gonna be out the door before you even came, anyway, so… good riddance! And Danny was still here, so that meant he was ok with oral sex…

Then it hit her. She felt like smacking herself for being so dense. It was so obvious, she had missed it entirely. Danny was expecting payback, so to speak, but he was gentleman enough as to not be waving his erection in her face so she'd get a clue of what was expected of her. It had been her sexual experience so far, that a blowjob was almost a mandatory part of foreplay, perhaps her least favourite part of sexual encounters. She didn't actually mind doing it, she was, in fact, a devout admirer of the male physique, and a fully erect cock was a beautiful sight most of the times. She didn't mind the taste, either, as long as there was reasonable hygiene involved. No, what really made her weary of the whole experience was men's almost innate habit of grabbing her head and nearly choking her in their attempt for the ultimate "deep throat" experience.

She looked at Danny and wondered if he was the type of man who'd let her do her best or the kind who'd want to run the show and basically fuck her mouth, She had to admit he had a fantastically talented mouth and it would only be considered "fair" to repay the favour. Insecurity simmered once again when she wondered about what a player like Danny Messer would consider a good blow-job. She wasn't a prude, but her level of expertise… well; she thought the chances of her performance leaving something to be desired were pretty good.

Giving herself one final pep talk, she sat up in bed and moved closer to the edge. Not daring to look into his face, she directed her fingers to his trousers, but before she could open the button or slide down the zipper, Danny held her wrists in his hands.

"If you don't mind me asking, Monroe, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Lindsay blushed furiously and stammered a lame reply: "I… I thought… I mean… since you had… then maybe you… expected…. Uhh…"

Danny tried to repress the smile he felt pulling at his lips, not because he didn't want to show her how endearing he thought she was, but because he was sure the smile would be misinterpreted and be taken as mock rather than appreciation. He also knew what she was trying to do, and he thanked from the bottom of his heart. He also felt like tracking down all her previous lovers and smacking some sense into them. "What kind of morons", he thought, "would turn the art of oral loving into an obligation?"

"Come' ere, Montana", he growled and pulled her up right into his arms. "Listen to me, babe, and listen good. As eager as _Signor Meraviglioso _is about making your acquaintance, he ain't in no hurry… and he certainly wouldn't want it to be cause some sort of moral obligation, kay?"

Lindsay's eyes opened wide when she heard this. She had been busted and she knew it. Had it been with any other man, she'd probably be heading for the door right now, her pride and dignity trailing in pieces behind her. But this was Danny, her Danny, and there was no room for shame here. This was all about trust and learning and love.

"I just want you to be happy." She murmured in his ear, while her hands ran up and down his sides.

"Montana, we could stay like this half a lifetime and I'd die a happy man. But if that proves to be too static for you, well…"

He stopped his sentence short to start kissing her along the jaw line, and down the neck to the hollow of the throat and back again, this time up, to her earlobes, across the high line of her cheekbones, quick detour to the tip of her nose, then straight to the other ear and back once more to her jaw. Al the while, his hands kept playing with her hair, gently holding the back of her head and slightly moving her as he saw fit to gain better access in his kissing path. It wasn't until he was completely sure that his mouth could find any particular spot in her face in the dark, that he moved up to devour her mouth.

His hands left her head and hair to roam over her naked back, delighting in the fact that she'd shiver every time he'd touch her this way or that. He enjoyed the feeling of kneading her ass through the fabric of her dress, the sound of her moans on the back of her throat, the smell of arousal draping around them, cocooning them. Danny could still taste her in his mouth, and now he could taste her mouth tasting of her… the sensory overload was proving to be too much for him to handle, and his body began craving hers.

Lindsay had abandoned herself to his mouth at the beginning, being a passive participant, barley holding on to his hips while he gently kissed her face. But her demeanor changed as soon as he took possession of her mouth and she had managed to untuck and unbutton his dress shirt and was tugging at his undershirt, eager to feel his bare skin under her fingertips. Danny's actions were making her own a tad difficult, so she settled for fondling him through his slacks and it was his turn to moan and rock against her.

He was the first to break contact, but she was the first to take advantage of it, quickly sliding the jacket ad the shirt down his arms. Removing the undershirt, however, proved to be trickier, since it required a more active participation on his part and he seemed reluctant to break contact just then. But she kept on tugging the offending garment until he had no other choice but lift his arms and pull the darn thing off. It was a move he didn't come to regret, for as soon as his chest was naked, a very impatient Montana was running her hands all over it, shortly followed by her tongue and lips. He nearly came in his boxers when he felt her suckling on his nipples, and it was with great regret that he pulled her away.

"Montana…" he growled whilst clutching her wrists in his hands once again.

"Yes, Danny?" she purred, all faked innocence, doing a lil victory dance inside, relishing for a second the effect she had on him, enjoying, briefly, having the upper hand.

"I may be a gentleman, but I'm only human, ya know. So if you don't wanna chuck to whole "love over sex" theory, take it easy, 'kay? Cause I'm having a VERY hard time restraining the urge to fuck you senseless right now…"

And as if he was trying to emphasize his point, he rubbed his almost fully erect cock against her, briefly teasing her clit in the process. And yet, that brief contact was all it took. Desire flared and raged all over their bodies, clouding common sense and obliterating restraint. It took Lindsay less than two seconds to make up her mind. Pulling him by his slacks, bringing him closer to her body, she whispered in his ear:

"Then do it, Messer. Fuck me senseless."

And with that, she pulled open his slacks, letting them slide down to his ankles. His boxers followed suit, and Lindsay's nostrils flared at the view of his now full erection. The thrill of having him totally naked in front of her whilst she was still, almost, fully clothed got her even wetter instantly. Without actually thinking bout it, merely following her instincts and desires, she pushed him down on the bed and sank to her knees before him.

Danny managed o keep enough wits to himself to realize what she was about to do and stopped her before she reached the floor. He loved blowjobs as much as the next guy, but this wasn't his idea of fucking someone senseless, cause that as sure as hell involved his cock deep inside of her pussy, not just her mouth.

"What…?" she began protesting, but Danny was quick to seat her on his lap, dress bunched around her hips. At the feeling of Danny's cock rubbing against her, she forgot all intentions of protesting. Quickly adjusting her knees on each side of his hips, she grabbed on to his shoulders and lifted her upper body. She looked at Danny questioningly whilst holding her breath.

"Ride me, cowgirl."

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: **More to come soon (pun intended). Writing this stuff is hard! (Another pun intended!) Don't' hate me, this is the longest chapter I've written do far!


	4. At your feet

**A/N: **I know it's been forever. My deepest apologies. Real life took over. You know how that is, huh?

Xxx XXX xxX

And ride him she did.

She took him by surprise by slamming down hard on him, barely giving herself time to adjust to his length and girth, barely giving him time to fully prepare to the feeling of her pussy contracting around his cock. It didn't come as a surprise, though, that they both moaned at the contact, hers throaty and loud; his, a deep groan.

She tried to push him backwards to gain proper leverage, but he stood still instead. She gave him a questioning look, but he quieted her doubts with a soft kiss on her lips. His hands were gently holding her hips, stilling her. He was profoundly enjoying the feel of them as a couple: in all his life, in all those years ever since he had had his first blowjob nearly 20 years ago, he had never felt so totally and utterly joined to another person as he felt right then and there.

He noticed that the left strap of her dress had slid towards her shoulder, and noticed as well how the fabric across her bosom wasn't as tight as it used to be, and he thanked the sex goddess above for showing him how to lower the dress enough to feast on her breasts. He slid both straps down gently, and her nipples were soon out in the open. His hands took one breast in each hand, gently caressing them, carefully avoiding the nipples until he saw them pucker and harden and he took that as his cue to add his mouth to his ministrations.

Her breathing grew labored and she threw her head back, raising her chest to him to grant him better access to her breasts and nipples. For the first time since she had laid eyes on it, she cursed the dress responsible for them being where they were: Danny had slipped the straps just enough as to effectively restrict her movements. The feelings boiling inside of her were slowly driving her crazy. Every one of his movements created a chain reaction: his cock twitching inside of her made her pussy tighten, the rustling of her dress' fabric was creating an agonizingly exquisite friction against her already sensitive clit, Danny's hands and mouth on her breasts and nipples bringing her closer to insanity with each passing moment.

And, in an instant, she reached her breaking point.

"Da…nnyyyyyyyyyy!"

His name started as a low groan and ended in a feverish pitch that made the perfect companion to the undulating contractions of her pussy around his cock. Her nails dug deep in his lower back and her teeth sunk hard on his shoulder. Danny knew his resistance was seriously compromised and he tried to soothe her, but she would have none of that,

"Come"

Her wish was his command. He lifted her as gently as possible, and turned around to place her on the bed, his actions meaning precious loss of intimate contact, which elicited a meow-like protest from her. Danny seized the opportunity to finish undressing himself and, after careful consideration, he also removed Stefan's dress from the almost inert body of his beloved. He reverently folded it and carefully set it aside. "We're keeping that in a crystal box", he thought, wondering, not for the first time that night, how powerful could 3 square feet of simple fabric be.

All attempts on philosophy, however, were soon abandoned, as he turned his attention to the naked woman sprawled in front of him. Had she resorted to striking a more seductive pose it would have been ridiculous, given the circumstances, but right then and there, her totally relaxed position was mute testament of a sexually, happily fulfilled woman, and it was a sight to Danny's eyes.

It was also all he needed to get his second wind.

He gently climbed back on bed, crawling atop of her, kissing his way back to her mouth, intent on taking his sweet time to get her there again. Lindsay, however, had other plans, and minced no words in letting him know what she wanted,

"Fuck me senseless. Now."

Her not-so-gentle reminder of his words from earlier was all the encouragement he needed. Leaning on his forearms, he penetrated her softly, hissing at the sensation of her pussy enveloping him, feeling her legs cross behind his ass, pulling him closer. He tried to go slowly, but she wouldn't have any of it. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her, whispering all sort of hot and dirty tidbits in his ear, egging him until he finally lost control and began pounding again. His own orgasm was almost as quick and unexpected as hers had been, and he was rewarded by her joining him once more. "Messer 1 – Montana 3", he thought to himself drowsily, before settling in her arms to sleep, tenderly cuddling against the woman he loved.

And for the first time in a very long time, Danny Messer felt like he had finally reached home.

Xxx XXX xxX

Somewhere in the city, not too far away from where they lay, another couple rested in each other's arms, slowly coming down from their orgasm-induced high.

"Maybe revenge is indeed best when cold, babe, but this… this was totally smoking and better than any revenge I could have ever plotted for your sake or mine."

Stella raised herself up a bit, enough to be able to place a kiss above his right nipple. "You know what else the say about revenge? The best one is accomplished by living better than your opponent… and I am, Don, I am. Living better than never."

THE END

A/N: It's not exactly what I had originally in mind, but the muse had other ideas and you don't argue with the muse, not if you want to keep on writing, that is! Should I try smut again? DL sap? Perhaps explore where Don and Stella are headed?

Or should I just stop pretending and blatantly start begging for reviews? Huh? Watcha say?

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to drop by anytime, door's always open!


End file.
